


i've always had something to hide

by average_lasagna



Series: Galavant fics [1]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, i forgot sid's name is sidney rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/average_lasagna/pseuds/average_lasagna
Summary: prompt: Sid and Galavant sharing a drink.
Relationships: Galavant/Isabella (Galavant), Galavant/Sidney (Galavant)
Series: Galavant fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	i've always had something to hide

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for tumblr. I thought I should post it here. i'm incorrect-galavant.

The sound of waves crashing against the shore filled his mind. It was loud and unpleasant. He wondered how his friends managed to sleep with that noise rattling around in their heads. He could barely focus on anything besides it.

“It’s calming, isn’t it?” Galavant said. 

“I guess.”

Sid wished he could relax. He knew Galavant. He knew Isabella, too. They were two of his closest friends. He had no reason to feel uncomfortable, no reason to hold his drink so tightly. His fingers hurt and his mouth felt drier than it ever had before, but he didn’t take a sip. 

He just wanted to relax. 

“I’m going to head inside,” Isabella said. She stood and pulled at her shawl in an attempt to cover her bare shoulders. The material looked thin and scratchy and like it would fall apart if she moved too much. Galavant had probably gotten it for her. She wouldn’t wear it, otherwise. “I don’t want to get a cold.”

She kissed Gal quickly before heading toward her picturesque home by the beach, the one she and Gal had found for themselves, and Sid’s chest _ached_.

Galavant was still staring out at the sea. For a moment, Sid wanted to ask him what being dead felt like. If it felt empty and tense like this moment did, or if it hurt as much this moment did.

Instead, he asked, “do you miss it?”

“What?” Galavant looked startled, like Sid had pulled him out of deep thoughts. He seemed quieter these days. Less Galavant-y. Less happy.

“Do you miss the old days, when the three of us were on our quest?”

“Sid, you’re on quests all the time.”

Sid grinned. It was to himself, mostly. Not to the sea. Not to Galavant. “Not right now. Since Madalena is off the warpath, everything has sort of calmed down. I mean, not really, because I think she and Gareth are in the process of taking over a kingdom, which will have to be addressed at some point, but either way, it’s...” He trailed off, unsure of what to say next. His smile was probably gone.

“It’s what?”

“It’s not the same. I...” _loved._ The word burned his tongue without Sid even having to say it. _I loved you._ It wasn’t a lie, even though Sid desperately wanted it to be. He loved Galavant. He loved Isabella too, albeit slightly differently. He cared about Gareth, and he trusted him with his life. It was the same with Richard, or Roberta, or even Madalena to an extent. But it was always different for all of them. He didn’t love them, not like he did Galavant.

The retired knight didn’t prompt him to say anything else. He was still staring at the sea. He hadn’t touched his drink.

“I think, maybe, if you’d let us,” he started, slowly, “Izzy and I wouldn’t be opposed to saving that kingdom, the one Mads is trying to take over. For old times sake, you know?”

The waves crashed, and it was even more annoying than when Sid first heard it, but he _beamed_. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that at all.”

Galavant mirrored the smile. It felt like the world was lighting up. He moved to stand. “We should ask Izzy.”

Sid jumped to his feet. “Let’s race.”

“You’re on.”

Their drinks lay forgotten as they ran, laughing like children the whole way. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblrs:  
> rusty-pulley-stars  
> incorrect-galavant


End file.
